NONE
NONE
This invention relates generally to apparatus for mixing and spraying fluid materials. More particularly, it relates to such apparatus wherein the selection of sprayable materials can be made in conjunction with the apparatus.
It is customary to provide a single nozzle or wand from which can be sprayed a variety of fluid materials. For example, at a do-it-yourself car wash, soap, water and wax can be sprayed from a single wand. However, the selection of these materials must be made at a site remote from the wand.
It is also known in the art to provide dispensing apparatus for dispensing different materials through a nozzle. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,193, a beverage dispensing apparatus is disclosed which dispenses through a nozzle a preestablished volume of a syrup and a preestablished volume of a soda to be intermixed within a nozzle prior to being dispensed into a container. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,414 a premixed dispensing system is disclosed wherein several beverages can be selected by pushing independent selection buttons which control independent dispensing valves and independent nozzles. A three-grade gasoline dispensing system wherein an intermediate grade is provided by mixing two other grades through pump arrangement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,717,283.
The prior art does not provide a sprayer device which provides for the selection of different sprayable materials and can dispense the different fluid materials from a single body member.
It is an advantage of the invention to provide a sprayer apparatus which affords a selection of sprayable materials in direct conjunction with the sprayer device.
It is another advantage of the invention to provide a sprayer apparatus of the foregoing type which can mix two fluid materials.
It is still another advantage of the invention to provide a sprayer apparatus which has a siphoning function for a fluid material.
It is yet another advantage of the invention to provide a sprayer apparatus which is easily manipulated.
The foregoing advantages are accomplished in one aspect by the sprayer apparatus of this invention which includes a main body portion with a flow passage formed through the main body portion. A first barrel and a second barrel are in fluid communication with the flow passage. A first valve member is connected to the first barrel and a second valve member connected to the second barrel with both the first and second valve members operatively associated with the flow passage.
In another aspect, an additional flow passage is in fluid communication with the second barrel.
In a preferred embodiment, an eductor is operatively associated with the second barrel.
In another preferred embodiment, there are two flow passages in fluid communication with the eductor.
In still another aspect, there are two valve members each connected to one of the two flow passages and constructed and arranged to separately open and close the two passages, the two valve members are operable by a single control apparatus which includes a first gear with a camming surface and a second meshed gear which operates the second valve member.
In yet another aspect, the second valve member is an on/off valve and the first valve member includes a trigger mechanism.